Vibration-damped electrical marine machines, for example motors, are known, for example from WO 02/30742 A1. In order to damp vibration, the rotor and the stator in the known motors are supported on one another, and the stator is supported on the motor housing via vibration-damping spring elements.
The known design in its own right provides decoupling between the housing and the rotor/stator unit, but this is not sufficient for navy vessels if they are hit. In this case, it must be possible not only to absorb and dissipate vibration but also high shock accelerations, allowing the unit that is formed by the stator and rotor to flex essentially within further limits than those provided by the known vibration damping elements.